Medo de Amar
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Quando dois corações apaixonados têm medo de se declarar...


Medo de Amar

Por Leona-EBM

Por que você me olha tanto? Por que você não se revela?  
  
Hoje é uma manhã tão fresca e nova para tantas descobertas, agora que estamos aqui sozinhos entre as flores e o mar.  
  
Mas toda a vez que você pensa em falar meu coração dispara, mas mesmo assim se você quiser me amar eu deixarei meu corpo a sua disposição.  
  
Toda hora que seu azul foge do meu eu me sinto tão perdido, você poderia acabar com toda essa dor, mas você sempre foge de mim.  
  
Entre todas as coisas eu vejo lembro de nós dois, Posso usar "nós" pois mesmo não admitindo para ninguém e nem para nós mesmo nós temos algo muito forte entre nós.  
  
- Heero?- finalmente resolvi dar o primeiro passo, agora vamos ver o que se resultara desse ato-...você tem algo a me dizer.  
  
- Tenho?- Heero encara os violetas vivos e ansiosos por algo.  
  
O sol caia como uma manta dourada sobre os cabelos de Duo que sorria de um jeito muito estranho, e dava uma estranha sensação de paz e felicidade.  
  
Seus corpos deitados na grama estavam tensos, esperando algo muito importante acontecer, mas nada acontece nos minutos seguintes.  
  
- O que eu posso dizer? Eu não sei... eu não devo...é tão diferente- Heero sentiu-se cada vez mais perdido em seus pensamentos.  
  
- Será que ele irá fugir de novo? mas é tão evidente nosso amor... por que?- Duo sentou-se na grama olhando nos olhos de Heero. Não tinha como fugir dos violetas que o prendiam com tanta força com tanta voracidade.  
  
- Sabe que tem que me dizer...  
  
- Eu sei, mas eu não sei ao mesmo tempo...- os azuis de Heero ficaram em um tom mais claro, por causa das lagrimas que surgiam no canto dos seus olhos.  
  
Duo sentiu-se perdido com as lagrimas do piloto wing o pavor estava tomando conta do seu corpo. Ele causara aquelas lagrimas com sua ansiedade por palavras de amor.  
  
Heero sentou-se limpando seus olhos com a mão, depois ficou olhando pro mar.  
  
- Deve me achar um idiota, né?- olhou pro americano.  
  
Duo não conseguia distinguir esse olhar, era muito diferente dos outros que já vira, esse devia ser o olhar verdadeiro de Heero Yuy o olhar desse ser tão reservado e extremamente triste.  
  
Com todos esses anos de convivência havia percebido que heero não era o ser insensível e cruel que todos pensavam ser, pois pelo contrario, era um garoto com muitas lembranças desastrosas de seu passado obscuro.  
  
Na verdade heero era bem parecido com ele, mas tinha uma pequena diferença. Heero fugia do mundo, se escondia das pessoas com seu jeito frio e Duo fazia a mesma coisa, mas utilizando seu sorriso. Um falso sorriso onde podia esconder todo seu sofrimento, mesmo vivendo com novos amigos, mesmo tendo um lugar para morar, não conseguia tirar as feridas do seu passado e nem podia, pois uma pessoa que não tem nenhum ferimento no coração tem uma alma incompleta.  
  
---Não chores mais o erro cometido;  
  
Na fonte, há lama; a rosa tem espinho;  
  
O sol no eclipse é sol obscurecido;  
  
Na flor também o verme faz seu ninho;  
  
-Por chorar? Desde quando chorar é alguma idiotice? Desde quando você não chora?- Sua ultima pergunta foi um sussurro que heero demorou um pouco para processar.  
  
- Eu não sei, mas eu sempre chorei...- heero olhou pro céu. Como estava azul e limpo, as nuvens quase desapareciam do céu, muitas gaivotas passeavam pelo ar.  
  
- Eu entendo... mas porque você não pode me dizer o que sente?  
  
- Eu não me sinto no direito de ser feliz com ninguém...- desviou os olhos daquele céu imenso e maravilhoso.  
  
- Por que essa pessoa é tão triste?- puxou seu rosto de encontro ao seu.  
  
- Eu matei e feri muitos inocentes. Não tenho o direito de sorrir ou ser feliz por ter cometido esse crime, esse é meu castigo...  
  
- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE... todas as pessoas já fizeram algo errado na vida, mas isso não quer dizer que não deva...- seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas- ...que não devemos tentar viver de novo...  
  
- Duo...-limpou as lagrimas do americano, mas ao mesmo tempo seus olhos derramavam as mesmas lagrimas.  
  
- Para que vivemos heero? Para que quando fizermos alguma burrada pararmos de tentar viver, é isso? É nisso que você acredita?  
  
---Erram todos, eu mesmo errei já tanto,  
  
Que te sobram razões de compensar  
  
Com essas faltas minhas tudo quanto  
  
Não terás tu somente a resgatar;  
  
Os dois ficaram se olhando até que num impulso Duo abraçou o piloto wing.  
  
Os dois ficam abraçados, cada um sentindo a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos do outro, seus corpos pareciam relaxar ao entrar em contato com o outro. Não havia desejo apesar de se amarem, existia algo mais entre eles um elo muito forte que os envolvia, era como se os dois fosse mais que irmãos.  
  
O imenso mar azul carregava alimentos para as gaivotas na beira do mar, as folhagens do coqueiro produziam um som muito confortável quando eram abatidas pelo vento. Às vívidas flores que rodeavam o casal soltava um aroma muito agradável fazendo um ambiente muito gostoso para aquela manhã calorosa.  
  
- Você não tem nada a me dizer?- sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
  
- Eu te amo, você sabe disso todos sabem disso...- apertou mais o abraço em torno do americano-... mas eu tenho medo.  
  
- E quem não tem?- duo se desfaz do abraço para olha-lo, precisava ver os azuis do japonês precisava mergulhar em sua imensidão, naquele simples olhar podia encontrar todas as suas respostas.  
  
- O que fazer?- seus olhos carregavam tanta insegurança tanta solidão, foi isso que fez duo se apaixonar por ele, essa tristeza esse olhar misterioso eram muito provocantes, por trás desse olhar de heero existia tanta paixão que Duo ficou surpreso ao descobri-la e, heero ficou surpreso ao ver que ainda a tinha em seu interior.  
  
- Viver seria uma boa opção!- sorriu com seu jeito maroto, heero era uma das únicas pessoas ao ver seu verdadeiro sorriso.  
  
Heero fechou os olhos e ficou com uma cara bem serena, estava relembrando todo seu passado, relembrando toda dor, todo sofrimento, toda magoa.  
  
- Não é sofrendo que eu vou me redimir por meus atos...- Heero abriu os olhos lentamente após um longo tempo.  
  
Heero passou a mão pela nuca do americano sentindo toda maciez dos seus cabelos dourados. O puxou de encontro a si sentindo seus lábios entre os seus, Duo passou seus braços em torno de seu pescoço.  
  
Há quanto tempo estavam guardando esse amor tão intenso, um era a metade do outro, apenas juntos viveriam bem, apenas juntos poderiam ser felizes, apenas juntos poderiam sorrir...  
  
---Os sentidos traíram-te, e meu senso  
  
De parte adversa é mais teu defensor,  
  
Se contra mim te excuso, e me convenço  
  
Na batalha do ódio com o amor:  
  
Vítima e cúmplice do criminoso,  
  
Dou-me ao ladrão amado e amoroso.

FIM

Hello povo! Eu sei que essa fic não ta legal, não tem ação, lemon, intrigas, mas eu estava muito inspirada a escrever algo assim, até coloquei um poema no meio. Eu não sei se o final ta bom, mas eu resolvi parar por aí. Palavras de amor não precisariam ser ditas, apenas um beijo selaria o verdadeiro compromisso do casal. Eu dedico essa fic a Lú. Lú um beijão, espero que você esteja melhor Ah! Obrigado por lerem.


End file.
